Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve aspects of social networking, wherein users may establish associations representing relationships with other users, and may share data of interest with all or some associated users. In this context, a user may establish a social profile comprising data that identifies various aspects of the user to associated users, such as demographic information, a set of interests such as hobbies or professional skills, and a set of resources that are interesting to the user. Users may consent to having some aspects of his or her social profile shared; e.g., a user might generate a message (such as a personal status, a note about a particular topic, or a message directed to another user) that may initially be accessible only to users who are associated with the user, but may permit an associated user to repost the message for access by all of the users associated with the associated user (e.g., a friend of a user may be permitted to take the user's message and repost it to grant access to the friend's friends.) In this manner, data shared over a social network (and, in particular, data comprising the social profile of a user) may be propagated in select ways to others via the social network.